The Legacy
The Legacy is the 4th episode of the 3rd season of "7th Heaven" that aired on October 12, 1998. Summary Simon sees his teacher push a man who was screaming at his son. He then feels guilty when he learns his teacher got fired. Annie takes piano lessons as her "pregnancy project." Meanwhile, Matt makes a move on one of his college teachers and it turns out he misunderstood her signals. Mary and her friends skip a boring class and get caught. Also, Lucy forgets her lunch in geometry class and finds her teacher eating it two days in a row. She and her friend Shelby then learn a good geometry lesson. Lastly, Ruthie has trouble finding the perfect instrument for music class. Trivia *It cuts to Lucy during the day at school and then it shows Matt at the pool hall during the night. Right after that, it cuts back to the day out in the Camden front yard on the same day. *In "Anything You Want", Annie says her pregnancy projects were, electrical and plumbing with Mary, and ethnic cooking with Simon. In "The Legacy", Annie says her pregnancy projects were just plumbing with Mary and electricity with Lucy. Eric had thought that it was electrical with Mary and plumbing with Lucy, and Annie specifically told him the opposite. Quotes :Eric (to Annie): How's the new pregnancy project working out? :Annie: Perfectly. You were right. I feel more entered and balanced since I found my new project groove. :Eric: I'm thrilled that Josh has made you feel better. So where are the kids? :Annie: Chained somewhere upstairs. You know, all my pregnancy projects made me feel better, Josh is just my teacher. :Eric: Uh huh. :Annie: What? :Eric: You dress up, you put on a little makeup, you get ready early. It's got nothing to do with Josh? :Annie: No. As a matter of fact, it has to do with me. :Eric: Sure, sure. But let's face it. Josh is a great looking guy. You know, if you wanted to flirt with him and have him flirt with you a little, I wouldn't blame you. :Annie: I can't believe you're saying this. I'm a happily married woman with five children who's a big as all outdoors because I'm having twins by the man I love more than life. :Eric: (to himself) I love the sentimental stage. :Shelby (to Lucy): Not again. How could you leave your lunch in Geometry class again? :Lucy: I don't know. Because I love a frenzied sweaty hallway sprint before lunch? Where's the straightest line from here to our Geometry room? :Shelby: I don't know. :Lucy: You really gotta start paying more attention in class. :Lucy (to Mrs. Reese): Oh, sorry to interrupt. I just let my lunch in here. Is that my lunch? :Mrs. Reese: I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't know you'd be back. :Lucy: You ate my lunch? :Mrs. Reese: Well, I figured if you were coming back for it, you'd've been here sooner. :Lucy: It's a long hallway. A long windy hallway filled with obstacles that walk and shove and get in your way on their way to eating their own lunches. :Mrs. Reese: What's the shortest distance between two points? A straight line. You know, if you applied what we talked about in class, you might've gotten back here quicker and saved your lunch. :Lucy: I just don't understand Geometry. I can't do that kind of thinking. I don't have that side of the brain or something. :Mrs. Reese: Really? Because it looks like you're not all that interested in Geometry and aren't really giving it your best shot. :Lucy: It's hard to be interested in something you know you'll never use. I mean, never get. :Lucy (about Mrs. Reese): She ate it. I accidentally left my lunch in class and Mrs. Reese ate it. My lunch. All of it… practically. And to add insult to injury, she said that if I'd applied the Geometry stuff we learned in class that I might've made it back to the room in time to save my lunch. :Annie: Is there any truth in that? :Lucy: How would I know? I don't know any Geometry. :Annie: Does that mean you want Mary or Matt to help you with your Geometry? :Lucy: No, I want you to call Mrs. Reese and tell her to stop eating my lunch. :Annie: If it continues, I will. And it is possible that today was just a weird day. And I don't want to upset you in your weakened and starving condition, but maybe you should take a stab at learning Geometry. :Lucy: Why? I don't get it, I'll never get it, and I don't see how it will ever help me in my life to get it. :Annie: It might help you save your lunch. :Ruthie (when she picks out an instrument): That one. :Mr. Kelly: The sax? Cool. It's the biggest instrument we've got left, and you'll be the only girl in the band riffing on it. :Ruthie: It speaks to me. :Mr. Kelly: That's what all the really hip gig musicians say, their instrument speaks to them. Remember the most important thing about music, find out what makes you happy and get down with it. :Ruthie: Boss, man. :Mr. Kelly: You said it. :Ruthie: I need to take five. Music is exhausting. The thing is, the sax used to speak to me, but now it's done talking, and that doesn't make me happy. Have you heard anything about the oboe? :Simon: Not yet. :Ruthie: You should get a pierced ear, Simon. It would look really boss. Well, it's still America and I can get another slammin' instrument and just riff on it to my heart's content. :Simon: Sure, because the week hasn't been bad enough. :Mrs. Reese: I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't know if you'd remember to come back again today. :Lucy: No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd start on my lunch again today. :Mrs. Reese: You should have. It's called a "given". You see, this situation isn't all that different from a geometry proof. Why Mrs. Reese eats my lunch...your lunch is something to be eaten. That's the definition of lunch. Your lunch is in here to be eaten because you leave it in here. That is a "given". I don't want it to sit and rot, etc. That is also a "given". So what conclusion can we draw from this? :Lucy: That is my lunch is left in here, you're going to eat it unless I get back here before you do? :Mrs. Reese: Exactly right. Which route did you take to get back here? :Lucy: The south hallway. :Mrs. Reese: Okay, "G" that's our geometry room. And "F" that's you...famished. If you draw an imaginary line from here to here. :Lucy: It's a right triangle. :Mrs. Reese: And how could you have gotten to "G" quicker? :Lucy: By going from here to here? :Mrs. Reese: Yep. You bisect the angle to the midpoint on the hypotenuse. :Lucy: So, can I have whatever's left of my lunch? :(There's nothing left) :Mrs. Reese: I had a light, light breakfast. :Mary: Okay, I just came down to say I'm sorry. :Annie: For skipping class, or getting caught, or causing me to come and get you in the Principal's office so that your teacher can tell me that for some reason my 16-year-old daughter can't seem to find her way to class? :Mary: Yes. Mom, Mrs. McKee just reads aloud every day and it's boring. Besides, I can read the book by myself. :Annie: So have you? :Mary: What? :Annie: Read the book? :Mary: Well, some of it, but I can't get in to it. And besides, like I said, Mrs. McKee reads the thing aloud in class every day. :Annie: Yes, but you'd have to actually be in class to hear it and benefit from it. You see where I'm going with this? :Mary: Yes. :Annie: See, if my kid can't "get" anything, not even the tiniest little morsel, from a classic novel about societal mores, shame, scorn and ostracism, then I look to my kid. Not the teacher, not Nathaniel Hawthorne, but my kid. Of course, now that I know my kid has read and/or heard very few of those actual words, I feel better. Or a different kind of worse, I'm not sure. :Lucy (to Mary): Do you mind? I'm I the zone here. :Mary: The geometry zone? I thought you saw no use for geometry in your life. :Lucy: It might help me save my lunch. :Mary: So would not leaving class. :Lucy: I haven't met the FDA's daily nutritional recommendations one day this week. Do you really think it's a good time to get in my face with details? Don't you have a lifetime grounding to get to? :Mary: Mom and Dad haven't grounded me. :Lucy: Yet. All right. I'm only going through this once. Mom and Dad have strict rules for us. That's the "definition" of Mom and Dad. One of their rules is no cutting school. That's a "given." In the past, Mom and Dad have grounded you a week for hogging the phone, two weeks for being late for class, and a month for being late for your curfew. Givens all. Therefore, because you cut a class, we can conclude that you will never again feel the sunlight on your face. :Mary: You're scaring me. :Lucy: I'm scaring myself, sister. :Eric (to Annie): I like it. No, really, really. No, wait. Now listen, listen. C'mon, it's like this with every pregnancy project. How many lights, ceiling fans, toaster ovens, did we go through when you were pregnant with Mary and learning electric? And how about plumbing with Lucy? We were the only house on the block with an undertow in the basement. But you know, you mastered those pregnancy projects and you'll get this one, too. It'll just take some time. :Annie: Mary was plumbing, Lucy was electric. I'll tell you what the problem is. :Eric: Me? :Annie: The problem is, I'm as big as Shamu and can't get close enough to the shrubs to cut them properly, even if I knew how too. Which I don't, obviously. :Eric: I think you're beautiful. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3